Control
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Yaoi. Smut. A fight leads to an intimate situation between the ex bartender and the raven haired informant. (Not really a romance story.


Izaya looked down on the people of Ikebukuro from his current perch on top of a building, giving him a good view of the people currently walking the streets. His raven hair danced softly in the breeze "I love people!" Izaya smiled to himself as he walked on the ledge of building holding his arms out. Removing himself from the ledge he decided to get a better look at the people of Ikebukuro.

"IZAYA!" Izaya heard Shizuo yelling as he saw the blond man quickly approaching him.

"Shizuo-Chan!" Izaya smiled as he quickly dodged the garbage can that had been thrown directly at him "You really should learn to control your anger!" Izaya smirked before turning around and running in the opposite direction.

"Get back here!" Shizuo yelled as he ran after the dark haired informant.

"Persistent aren't you!"Izaya called back at the ex bar tender whom was currently still chasing him through the streets of Ikebukuro throwing whatever he could get his hands on at the man in front of him.

Izaya was a bit slow in reacting to Shizuo trying to hit him with a street sign he didn't jump fast enough, the sign caught his foot causing him to fall forward to the floor. Shizuo quickly went in to punch the informant who was currently picking himself up from the floor. Izaya quickly dodged the attack with a smile before pulling out his blade and holding it out just inches from Shizuo's face.

"You chased me pretty far. Are we even in Ikebukuro anymore?" Izaya question with a smirk as he looked at his surroundings. They were both currently standing in a dark alley only lit by one dim street light.

"I'll kill you, you flea!" Shizuo yelled as he lunged for Izaya getting a cut on his face in the process. Izaya who wasn't expecting the sudden lung fell back wards only managing to cut his attackers cheek. Shizuo managed to punch him in the face as he fell hard on the floor with a thud. Before Shizuo could hit him once more like he had planned Izaya rolled away making Shizuo punch the floor. "Dammit!" he yelled in response. Izaya smiled as he spat out the blood that had pooled in his mouth, as well as wiping away the blood from his lip that had split from Shizuo's punch. This fight was definitely not going the way Izaya wanted and he planned to change that. Staring up at Shizuo he noticed the cut on his face looked quite deep and was bleeding a lot. Izaya noticed his knuckles were also bleeding from when he missed Izaya and punched the floor.

Picking up his knife Izaya smiled as Shizuo went to punch him again. Moving quickly to dodge his attack he plunged his knife into Shizuo's arm, pulling it from his elbow to his shoulder before ripping it out roughly with a manic laugh. Shizuo managed to quickly grab Izaya's arm as he pulled the knife from his arm punching him hard in the chest causing him to fly into the wall behind him causing the wall to dent slightly on impact.

Izaya knew he had to do something his face was sore, he believed he had a few broken ribs also his feet were hurting from all the running he had done previous to the fight. If he was going to take control of this fight he knew he had better do it now before Shizuo could kill him. Shizuo walked over to the informant who was trying to collect himself and pick himself up from the floor. The blond looked down a smile spread across his face at the stated the raven haired man was currently in. The blond went to hit him once again but his fist collided with the wall instead of Izaya's face. Izaya moved his head to the side at the last minute before kicking Shizuo in the chest. He smirked as he saw Shizuo stumble backwards. Izaya used this time to bring his elbow down on the ex bartenders head. Shizuo stumbled back into the wall. Izaya stood in front of him smiling. Shizuo slowly brought his head up looking directly at Izaya's smiling face before he raised his fist, before he could punch the informant he felt lips pressed on his.

Izaya was kissing him. He couldn't believe it. Why was Izaya kissing him? What surprised him most was that he wasn't pushing the informant away, instead his fist relaxed and fell to his side.

Izaya smirked into the kiss as he pressed his lips harder on to the blonds licking the others lips slightly waiting to gain entrance. Shizuo granted him access parting his lips slightly letting the informants tongue enter his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance UN till the two had to break apart for air. Both were flushed and panting from their heated kiss. Neither had any intentions of leaving it at a kiss, Shizuo switched their positions quickly pinning Izaya to the wall. Shizuo held Izaya's hand's above his head as he leaned in to roughly kiss the man. Shizuo separated Izaya's legs using his knee rubbing it slightly against Izaya's crotch causing a moan to escape the informant's lips. Shizuo tightened his grip around the informant's hands causing his to yelp a little at the pain. Shizuo's hand found its way to the waist band of the informant's trousers. Izaya's eyes widened as he realized he was not in control of the situation he began to squirm in the debt collectors grasp. Shizuo smiled at the informant's discomfort.

Shizuo pulled the informants trousers down roughly causing Izaya to yelp "What are you doing! Stop it!" Izaya pleaded

"You started this, I'm just finishing it!" Shizuo smiled as he kissed the informant once again as he UN zipped his zipper letting his own member out. Shizuo quickly pushed Izaya to his knee's before he could grasp what was happening, Shizuo forced his member in the informants mouth. Moving Izaya's arms behind his back Shizuo kept his grip tight, using his free hand he took a handful of Izaya's hair making him take his whole member into his mouth. This caused the informant to gag a little but this just made Shizuo smile as he controlled Izaya freely making him move up and down on his member. Shizuo increased the pace feeling pleasure building, he couldn't help but get more aroused at the sight of tears streaming out of Izaya's eyes. He moved Izaya's head roughly even faster before holding Izaya's head at the base of his member before realising himself in the back of Izaya's throat making him swallow the whole load. A smile was on Shizuo's face as he pushed the informant off roughly letting go of his hair and arms.

Izaya coughed and gasped for air as he lay on the floor, his eyes stinging from the tears. He looked up at Shizuo who was smiling down at him. The sight of Izaya like this aroused Shizuo to no end causing him to get hard again straight away. Shizuo quickly picked him up pushing him against the wall, yet again holding his arms above his head with one hand. He pushed two fingers into the informant's mouth moving them around coating them with his saliva before pushing them both into the informant's entrance. Izaya screamed at the pain and sudden intrusion. Shizuo didn't stop instead he moved his fingers inside the man. He increased his speed as he looked at the informant's face which was filled with pain and a tinge of pleasure. Tears were threatening to fall from the raven haired man's face. Without any warning he pulled his fingers out before using his free arm to hold up the informants leg before thrusting deep inside the informant's entrance. Izaya screamed at the pain as he tried to free himself from the ex bartenders grasp but with no luck as Shizuo continued to thrust into the informant's virgin hole.

Izaya bit his lip hard causing it to start bleeding, Shizuo smiled as he kissed the informant tasting his blood, roughly biting his lip causing Izaya to yelp into his mouth. Shizuo thrust hard into the informant, closely watching his facial expressions as he did so. It wasn't long before moans of pleasure began to escape Izaya's mouth. His tear and blood stained face showing pure pleasure as the blonde thrust into him hard and fast causing his back to collide with the wall with every thrust. Shizuo let go of the man's arms letting them fall to his side as he pulled up his other leg with his now free arm. Izaya felt Shizuo's member get deeper and deeper causing moans to escape his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the blond pulling his body closer.

Izaya went to touch his own member but was stopped when Shizuo stopped moving. "I don't think so!" Shizuo yelled as he pushed Izaya off him and onto the floor. Izaya looked up confused and speechless. Shizuo smiled as he got behind Izaya quickly pushing his head roughly to the floor and pulling up his behind before thrusting into the informant once again. Shizuo used his hands to keep the informant in place. Shizuo's thrusts soon became erratic as the moans of pleasure escaped Izaya's mouth "I'm gonna..." Izaya moaned as he came on the concrete floor beneath him. He couldn't support himself with his arms any longer causing him to fall forward slightly before Shizuo held him in place. Shizuo thrust slower making Izaya plead for him to stop he smiled as he thrust harder and faster pounding the informant with great force before releasing himself inside the informant. Shizuo quickly removed himself from the raven haired man letting him fall to the ground with no warning.

Shizuo bends down slightly looking at the flushed Izaya with a bruised, blood and tear stained face he smiled as he watched his cum leak out of the raven haired man's entrance. Shizuo used the informants coat to wipe his member before putting it back in his trousers before zipping them up. Shizuo walked away from the informant who was lying on the floor with the ex bartenders cum leaking out of his entrance. Shizuo took one last glace at the informant before lighting a cigarette and going on his way knowing he would be full of regrets in the morning, but right now he needed to get his arm seen to he was starting to feel very faint.

Izaya watched the blond leave unable to move or say anything from his spot on the floor. His whole body was aching from the fight and from the sex they had just had. He ly there for a minute before forcing himself to get up. Weakly getting to his feet he picked up his underwear and trousers. He put on his underwear and trousers before picking up his knife which was covered in Shizuo's blood.

"Next time I think I'll take away all his control!" Izaya smirked as he started to walk out of the alley taking a last glance at the place that now held a lot of memories.


End file.
